Luxurious Find
by cheslandie
Summary: "Data" is on a mission to get back her younger brother that was taken from her, along the way to retrieve 10K she happens to meet an unusual troupe, with no apparent leader and using City names as alias'. Tallahassee, Columbus and the others each find something that draws them closer to her and decided to tag along for the journey. Little did they know, hell was bout to break loose
1. Chapter 1 - Food Chain

_"Quit pushing fucker!" I was shoved forward again by a weasel of a man, who was shoving 10K and I further down a hallway until we came upon double doors, and we were tossed through those. "Ah, I see our guest made it, come, come, please come in and have a seat." There was a heavy set man sitting in a comfy chair surrounded by goons with guns. They pushed us down into chairs in front of the fat man. "Now let me see what we have here, hmmm...you two have a bit of an arsenal, I think we'll keep those." "Just take what you want and let us go, we don't have much." Someone put a gun to 10Ks head and I went to lunge forward but was pulled back by an arm around my neck. "Calm down sweetheart, don't worry, I don't mind letting you go...after I get a little something in return... How about I keep you here and send the kid, he just needs to take one of my cars and go pick up a package of sorts for me. Once he delivers it back here, then I'll let you two go, without your weapons of course." _

_I shook my head best I could, "NO!" Fatass leaned foward in his chair, with the flick of his hand my neck was released. "No, you say?" I rubbed my throat, "I'll go," 10K went to object when I laid my hand out, signaling him to shut up. "I'll go instead, a kid wouldn't last one day out there by himself...I'll go get your package and bring it back in exchange for my brother." He leaned back, rubbing his chin, "interesting... I suppose I do have better chances of getting what I want back if I send you instead, but...for added insurance, I think Duke there will go with you." The guy who recently had his arm around my windpipe began to crack his knuckles and give a hearty laugh. "I can go on my own, trust me, I plan on coming back for my brother, you fuck." "Well lets just say, I plan on keeping your dear brother alive until I get my package, but there is no guarantee you'll make it back as well. It's a man eat man world out there, and lets face it dear...you're not exactly at the top of the food chain here."_

That was two days ago, since then Duke and I have been driving and camping out, he said we're halfway there, and as soon as he gets me there...well let's just say he won't be coming back with me...

Duke was sent out with me in a small car, a red cube, armed with only a 9mm and an Uzi with half a mag. I was only given a baseball bat and a small hunting knife, both weapons out of my own arsenal before we were captured. Too bad Duke won't know what hit him, literally. We had already drove from Florida up to Tennessee and were making our way to West Virginia now, where the loot was lost. Apparently they had a contact who was to be delivering the goods and failed to check in, meaning he was more than likely dead at this point; it being a man eat man world and all. I was thinking of ways I would get my brother back, and hope the others would wait for us. Originally we let Citizen Z know where we were going and roughly how long it would take us to meet up. This little side excursion was going to extend this and I am hoping the others don't write us off as dead and move on, but if they do we can always find a way to meet up again somewhere.

_Now to get rid of this oaf as soon as we get there...then rescue 10K, raid the CIA armory near Tampa and hop a boat to Tijuana, from there a few hour drive to hook up with the others in Palm Desert and this plan of ours is back on track_. "Pull over up there, we can check that house and camp for the night...tomorrow we meet our contact or what is left of him at Dwayne's Market in Cedarville." _Sweet, that was all I needed to know Duke, I'm sure I can figure out the package when I get there_. I nodded innocently and followed him into the house, I 'accidentally' knocked over a vase and a few Zs came out. I also may have tripped him on accident as well, then kicked his guns away and shut the door behind me as he yelled obscenities at me...maybe.

I sauntered my ass back out to the car and took off, watching a newly transformed Duke shuffle out into the street in search of a possible meal. Just as easy as I thought it would be, and now I could drive through the night, and shorten the length of this trip.

\- On the other side of the veil -

"Tal, I haven't seen any Twinkies for the last year, I don't think we're going to find one on our second trip to West V, sorry man." Little Rock hated to see the grown man she had come to know as a somewhat father figure, upset but she also hated stopping at every rest stop, gas station and diner. The troupe was making their way across American for the third time in the past few years, seeing as when they doubled back to California earlier this year, they learned it was basically gone and needed a new place. They agreed they would try Florida, Tal's original home. However they were stopping in West V on their way, as Tal noticed some shops they hadn't hit before and wanted to make a last Twinkie try.

The other two in their group had left to seek more gas and ammo while the others searched for Twinkies and other food. Tal happened to be staring out a window with a forlorn look on his face after what Little Rock had mentioned when he spotted a red square car parked outside, that wasn't there a few minutes ago. He made a bird call that got Lil Rocks attention. She quickly drew a weapon and walked over to him, peering out the window for herself. Tal used a finger to point to her, then used two fingers to point from his eyes to the car, she nodded knowing he wanted her to keep lookout. He crept down the aisles of the store until he came to a backroom where he heard rummaging. He cracked door open a little further, trying to see if it was Z or an actual person, and if so, were they armed?

He couldn't make out anything and decided to get a closer inspection, so he went back over to Lil Rock, and mouthed the plan to her. 'I need you to go and warn the others, I am going to check the car for goods.' She agreed and slipped outside and across the street, using buildings and alleys to cloak her from any prying eyes. Tal adjusted himself in his jeans before doing the same only to end up in the folded down backseat/trunk of the car. He was rifling through a bag for weapons, ammo, food or if God would bless, a Twinkie. So he wasn't paying too much attention when the door opened, luckily the tint on the cars windows kept him from being seen and he was able to duck quick enough to blend in with the background in the car, it may have helped that the sun was going down too and that the interior lights weren't working. All things that made sure Tal wasn't noticed, he was hoping the crew would follow and this mystery person would make another stop to which he could get out, or maybe hit a bump and release the trunk latch and roll out and away. He wouldn't need to wait long to find out though...

\- Back to our girl -

I knew it wasn't a Z, and I was amazed they thought I couldn't see them, sure it was getting dark outside and the tint was pretty dark on the windows but I could see someone rifling through my shit in the back seat, also I happened to come out from the back of the building in time to see the younger girl run across the street and him sneak over and into my car. So I'm not sure if they thought they were stealthy or just stupid...and if so, how did they make it this far in the apocalypse? I decided to give him a bit to see what he would do, obviously they weren't trying to outright rob me, otherwise I would have had a weapon pulled on me by now, but they also looked pretty clean and well fed...so what were they doing?

I decided after about a mile, and noticing a vehicle without lights on following me, that it was time to end this. I got what I came here for and just needed to be on my way, so I needed to lose the extra baggage. I pulled over at a lit up shop I had passed on my way in, I had already checked it so I felt safe pulling over here, they looked like they had come in the opposite way so they would be out of their element, I had the upper hand here. I pulled pretty close so the shops light could illuminate the car a bit, before pulling out the 9mm with my left hand and shoving under my armpit gently, pointing right at the perpetrator. "Can you please explain what you're doing in my car?" Our eyes met in the rearview mirror, "the trunk is unlocked, get out, slowly and put your hands up." He did and I jumped out to meet him back there, his head was hung down, cowboy hat covering his face. "Tell your friends to back off or I blow you away, I know they are using a three point attack, but I can tell you...I'm willing to die for what I'm after...are you for this?" He used his right hand to make two fingers and waved them off, "now drop your weapons and come in to the light with your friend."

They followed suit, the skinny and weaker looking male began to stammer his way into an excuse. "I'm sorry our friend was looking for food, we-we uh didn't mean anything by it and will just be on our way if you don't mind..." I pulled the Uszi from behind my back and pointed it at the girl next to him, "park it twiggy." The cowboy hat laughed a bit, as did the two girls, the boy backed up and put his hands back up in defense. "Ok...ok, maybe we can all just calm down, maybe just talk this out..." I nodded, "alright, we can do that...I want any water and food you have." The young girl came forward, "fuck that, why do we owe you anything, we didn't take shit from you. We just wanted our friend, now let us go bitch." I cocked my 9 and put it to her head, "yeah but you intended to steal from me without knowing anything about me, so why should I give a fuck about any of you?" The tall guy with the hat on stepped in between us, pushing the barrel of my gun into his chest. "Look I made the mistake, I'm being the big boy here to admit it, I'm sorry...now lets play nice children."

I looked up into his eyes, and he cocked his head, raising his eyebrows at me, "those some interesting eyes you got there...look can we just settle this, we didn't mean no harm, we'll share some food and water and all be on our way..." I decided trusting them shouldn't hurt too bad, at least it wouldn't to me. I put my guns down and nodded, pointing to inside the shop, they moved and I went first, they were busy looking around for Zs even though I checked the place already. "Don't worry, its cool, most places here to Florida I've cleaned out so I know I would have some place to stop on my way back. I clean out, load up and close it up." The scrawny one piped up, "how about the bathrooms?" I pointed to the back, "all clear, like I said, I lock up once I leave, this place still looks untouched." He took off to the back while the little girl took off looking for supplies, the other girl and the older guy followed me to the small diner area. I propped myself up on the back off the booth, my feet on the seat, quick getaway if I needed one.

I reached for my pocket and eased them down from pulling out their weapons, "calm down, smoke?" They shook their heads and I lit up, "so where are ya'll headed?" They looked at each other and silently agreed before the girl began to speak, "we're headed to Florida also, how did it look down there...and why are you up here but heading back?" "For the most part its clear, a lot of retirees down there, so easy kills...just some gangs, one of which is my problem. They took something from me, in exchange for me to come up here and get a package for them. I'm heading back now to take back what's mine...but I don't think it will be easy...maybe you guys could help, in exchange for some artillery?" They glanced at each other again before the guy perked up, "what did you have in mind? I'm Tallahassee by the way, this is Wichita, Little Rock over there and spit fuck in the back is Columbus. We prefer no names, keeps things easier that way."

I looked at them oddly, "no names, but you've been traveling together for awhile...um, well you can call me Data. Anyway I don't plan on going in alone or without a plan, but I know they don't plan on giving me my brother back so easily. However with your help not only can I get him back, but I can take them down as well, in exchange we were planning on hitting a secret military artillery before moving on. Trust me this place hasn't been hit up yet, first off the gangsters that took him didn't have anything close to what I would be finding in there...also even the people who worked in the upper levels wouldn't have known of this part of the building. It's like an Area 51, but in a building, anyway I'll let you guys have half of whats in there if you can help me get my brother back."

"Now what would be so important about you finding heavy guns like that?" I looked confused which made them look confused also. "You haven't heard?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're part of Delta-Xray-Delta...you're telling me you haven't been listening to Citizen Z on the air waves?" "No we listen to a lot of CD's or iPods we pick up on the way...we didn't think there were any radio stations left." "There is, just one, some military guy, alone up north, he is snowed in at some shelter deep in Alaska. Free from infection obviously, he has been pretty much broadcasting us. Well long story short, we got roped in with this group who are taking Ground Zero, well Murphy to us, to a CDC lab in California. His blood holds a cure to all this, he was bit eight times and is still walking and talking normal, he even bit my brother a while back...and he also survived infection from a Z bite...it's legit. We're taking him there to get a cure and then we're getting the hell out of dodge until everything blows over, Cit Z already invited us up to his place, enough food and supplies to last a few decades...you seriously haven't been listening to the radio?"

"Are you serious that there is a fuking cure to all this and your team is taking him to fuck all Cali?" I nodded, "yes, we accepted the risk because we care more about humanity than ourselves. We've all made plenty of sacrifices for Murphy and its time he start paying up by saving the G-damn world." "You know what, lets do it, I always wanted to save the world anyway, plus there were so many houses we never got to visit while we were in Hollywood." "Well let's at least talk to the others first, at the very least, we can help you get your brother back...from there maybe we can formulate something else." I lit another smoke, "sounds good to me, like I said, I can get you to that artillery basement and you're welcome to half of whatever's in there. From there we can split up or you can join in at the risk of your own lives...like I said, we all chose to endure this task, you don't have to with us...although I can't promise you'll live through it if you come, and if you do, I can't promise Cit Z will let you come with us...but, you can be some of the first to receive a cure...at least then you wouldn't have to worry about zombie bites, and once you're cured...they kind of move around you like you're one of them or like you're not there. There are still some side effects though, so I'm hoping they can work those kinks out."

"Alright, it's settled then, we load up here and I'll go with Data, you three can follow. We can be in Florida by tomorrow night as long as we switch off driving instead of pulling over again for anything more than gas and a pit stop. Get you, your brother back and then get some fucking guns, from there we'll figure shit out...but if we were planning on staying in Florida for a bit anyway, those gangs will need to be taken care of, so this works for us...now tell me you got a plan Data?" I smiled, "oh you have no idea...my brother and I haven't survived this long because we don't have plans...I got something that will knock their socks off, permanently."

A/N: Sorry you guys, this is my attempt at a crossover, I have written plenty of fanFiction before but never a cross. I will try to keep elements from both, but there will need to be a few things I adjust so it doesn't mess up the stories being able to cross. I hope I also am doing both the movie and show, plus all characters justice, if not I am sorry.

Note: I do not own rights to either Zombieland, Z- Nation or any of their characters, I only have rights to my OC and their migrated background story that aligns with a ZNation background.

Twitter:cheslandie


	2. Chapter 2 - How About A Little RockRoll

They agreed to help me get 10K back on the premise that I help them get half the gun supply I was promising, so we spent the night at the store we officially met in, before getting up hella early this morning and getting on the road. Since Tallahassee knew his way around and down, he rode with me, so when we switched driving he knew where to go so the others in the truck behind, of his group, could follow. He took first driving shift while I tried to get some more sleep, every once in a while I'd sit up and have a smoke before trying to get comfortable again, but something wasn't letting me sleep. We passed a radio tower which woke me up, _this isn't the way I originally came, I can use that radio!_ "Pull over!" Tal slammed on the breaks, "what the fuck darlin', you trying to give me a heart attack?" "No, look there is a radio tower, which means I can probably get a communication out to Citizen Z, and he can let the others in my group know we're not dead and still coming..." He turned down the road, muttering under his breath, the others following slowly unsure of what was happening.

We stopped I hopped out, my gun in my thigh holster, bat in my hand, slining it over my shoulder, I lit a smoke. "Looks quiet...lets have some fun, shall we?" The big guy smiled at me, before tipping his hat and grabbing an axe from the back, "well I never took you for the romantic type, but this first date is turning out pretty good." I rolled my eyes, the others finally stopped and got out, "what are we doing here? You guys we really should keep moving, I don't like this..." "Quiet spit-fuck, wouldn't want to alert every Z in the mile radius would ya'?" Columbus shook his head, then shrugged his shoulders at Wichita who was questioning him on why we would have stopped here. Meanwhile Tal and I made our way inside, cleaning out the few dead that remained.

I found the main control tower and plopped myself down into a chair, pressing buttons that I was familiar with..."fuck...hey can someone go flip on the breaker...once you do, we'll have maybe a few minutes before we need to bolt." The others had finally joined us, once all the fun was over, "what do you mean you'll only have a few minutes?" "Well you see this is a short wave station, which means that anything you play to send out, actually resonates from the roof tower, meaning everything outside of this building will hear us too, and come crawling for their meal on wheels. Luckily I already switched the tunes off, so it will be silent until I start trying to make contact with Cit Z, but I need to let him know we're coming, otherwise our friends might not wait for us, but they need us to get to him...we know where to get a plane and endless fuel...secret underground shit. The guy who owned it is dead, I'm sure...and I'm the only key left..." "Okay...let me guess, he also told you about the artillery in the basement of that building?" I nodded, "of course, but trust me, he is more reliable than you would think...I trust him completely." "Well if he is a smart as you say, then why wouldn't he still be alive?" "Meth...pretty sure he might have OD'ed or worse...so I don't know that he is dead, but the fact there has been no contact with him, more than likely means he is."

"Alright, we will go find the breaker, and then meet you guys at the cars, we'll keep them running...so make your signal and then book it!" I gave them a thumbs up and let them go, Tal took a seat next to me, and I was finally able to really have a look at him. He was tall, taller than my brother, bald I was sure, liked to dress like a cowboy, and was a bit of a prick...but there was something about him that...well he was kind of hot. I bet I looked like shit, dirt and blood in my hair, and my clothes giving nothing to what I actually look like as they were not my size and also pretty dirty. The lights flicked on as did the rest of the gizmos and gadgets in the station room, "tell me you know what you're doing so we don't have to stay here more than necessary." I smiled cheekily, "they don't call me Data for nothing..."

I tuned into Cit Z's frequency and started tapping the mic to broadcast me, "This is Delta-Xray-Delta, Citizen Z please come in. I repeat this is Data from Delta-Xray-Delta, Citizen Z do you come in, over." Nothing, so I repeated my message two more times before I was going to give up, when I heard some static and then a voice come in. "Delta-Xray-Delta, this is Cit Z, I read you, come in, over." I snatched the Mic up, "oh my god, Z I missed you buddy, its Data!" "Oh wow Data, the gang thought for sure you guys met your match, where are you?" "I'm on my way back to Florida to get my brother, then we'll be on a boat to Tijuana, should take us a week, maybe, to get there...from there like a four hour drive to Palm Desert to meet up with the others. Just wanted them to know we got delayed a few days and that we're still coming! Got to go, over." "Alright will tell them on their next transmission, good luck Data! Over." Without thinking I grabbed Tal's hand and ran outside, "I told you!" I was just so happy that I was able to make contact and that they knew we were coming still, they wouldn't abandon us. "Guess you were right about that radio fella...slow down girl..."

We made it outside with only a few Z's around, Tal shot a few before we hopped into the car and continued our drive. "Well I was beginning to think you were crazy girl, but it seems there is some truth to what's going on, maybe we will stick out this little trip of yours to find a cure." I smiled, "well then lets go, I'm hoping those fucks haven't touched my brother yet...not only would I kill them like I am planning to, but it will be way worse..." It got quiet for a minute, "so whats your story...or everyones story?" He looked at me, "ain't got no story, that's how we play it...no names, no history, no story which means no problems and no connections, so a loss is a move on." I chuckled sarcastically, "so you mean to tell me, that if I were to shoot one of you, the others would just move on? No vengeance, no tears, no emotions...just nothingness?" He nodded, "perhaps some would get upset, but me personally, no...I vowed when this shit hit the fan, after I lost everything, that I plan on just having a good time and worrying about myself, worrying about others is going to get me killed...and worrying about myself, well it might too, but then that's just on me ain't it?"

I shook my head, incredulously, he was actually serious, "you know my group thought that, well some of us did...thought it would be better if none of us cared. Then we started losing people and it showed us exactly why we should care. If we were only worrying about ourselves, some basic essentials handed over to Murphy in exchange for a bite would be simple and we would be on our merry little way. Then we would have nothing to worry about, ever...However I learned you can't live life like that, it just doesn't work out when you do it that way. Worrying about somebody means somebody is also worrying about you and they have your back when you need it, vice versa. Alone can be scary, and that is just surviving, but dying alone...that shit is fucked. It's ok to miss someone, its ok to be upset when they die or leave you, it is super fucked when you have to watch them die and then kill them all over again...but acting like you're the only one whose had to do that is bullshit and makes it seem like you're worse off than we are. Instead you should just get a grip and lean on these people like they want to lean on you."

He scoffed, "and who do you lean on?" I stayed silent, I was trying to cypher through who I leaned on when I felt darkness. "See that's what I thought, you don't lean on anyone either... so take that shit somewhere else princess." "I may not lean on others, but I make sure they can lean on me...I've honestly never slowed down enough to lean on others...you don't want to share your story, well that's fine, let me tell you mine." He folded an arm over his chest and beckoned me ahead. "My dad raised my brother and I alone and away from civilization. We lived in a national park, for pretty much my entire life and all of my brothers. After our mother died our dad got worse. Not only keeping us off the grid but started teaching us combat and weaponry, I left home when I was twenty-one, leaving my brother there all alone to deal with my dads crazy shit. Maybe it was better that way, cause once this shit went down...I had to kill a lot, and endure some unfriendly things too, then spent a year hacking my way through everyone just to get to my brother. Wouldn't you believe it only got worse once I got there...my brother had just piked our father in the skull...I couldn't even hold him for the first while that he cried, he thought I was a ghost or a Z...it took forever to calm him down. Once I did and got him on his feet, what should happen to us, but getting sucked into saving the world and risking both our lives because aside from each other we have nothing to live for and at this point don't know each other anymore..."

"Since then I've watched my brother learn to love people. He is weird, because we grew up alone, he doesn't know how to socially interact with people and its sad that the thing that helped him was a god damn apocalypse... but it can never stay good, can it? Not only did I watch him learn to like and get to know, fall in love or love for other reasons, complete strangers...watch them become family but then I've also had to watch him kill those people, bring them mercy, so that they didn't turn...it's hard to watch a loved one get hurt then die, its another thing to watch that loved one get hurt, over and over and over again, everyday and watch them push themselves to live on, push to not give up on others...push to just enjoy the little things that they can...but if not, why bother doing any of this, just die and be done with this." I lit a smoke after that, not caring anymore about his stupid opinions, I was now surprised that his little group had managed to stay together so long, especially with him...sure he had fun, but he was a negative nelly about all things life, I get he had something bad happen when shit went down...but we all did, why should he be worse off than the rest of us?

He also didn't say anything, just unfolded his arms, and stare until he eventually fell asleep, I was happy to have the quiet, I hummed to myself a little tune I had liked, a song from before the world went to hell. I was happy to do this until I watched the sun come up, seeing that I was also just reaching the welcome sign to Tampa. _Don't worry, I'm coming for you 10K, just hang on baby boy!_

\- What are you thinking Tal? -

Earlier I was still questioning if what this gal was talking was truth or non sense, but after the radio tower, I guess we all had to believe her then. Now though, I wanted anything to lose my temper like normal, but something in me told me to hear her out, I felt bad about what her brother had to go through, I bet it was horrible...it just put me through memories of Buck, only ones who knew 'bout him though was them kids I'm runnin' with. Although I've seen Wichita and Little Rock both break down, they've seen me...Columbus sure, but he's just a bitch anyway...Data though, she was almost stoned face through her story, she really hasn't had time to stop and come to terms with things. She needs to, I do know how stuff like that can eat you alive, and I have learned to trust, just cautiously...all I can do is help her find her brother, save the world...? Maybe that could be next, and as much as I don't like to settle down or stay in one place, it might be safer for the kids to follow them up north and away from all this bullshit, Wichita was right years ago...Lil Rock never did get the chance to really be a kid, and she still hasn't in the past few years of this damn apocalypse.

I want to make this work with this chick, but there is something about her I just can't figure out...I feel like she told me everything, but there has to be more.._.also...she ain't half bad lookin'...Tal you ole' dog...quit._

\- and You Data? -

I pulled off to the side, the truck behind following suit, "alright, so we have a sort of straight shot, down that way..." They had huddled around me, as I was drawing a sort of map in the dust on the car. "Which shopping center are they in?" I looked up at him with a pointed look on my face, not because of him, but because of their choice in hide outs. "Bay street." "Fuck me, Bay Street, that is like walking into the middle of L.A. and shouting that you have free red meat...this is the lions den of lions dens." I rolled my eyes, "basically yes, but none of you are going in, just me. So don't worry about it, instead I have jobs for you all and a place to meet up later." Before I could go on with my plans, Tal stopped me with a hand, "wait, you mean to tell me you are going in there by yourself? Alone? Through all of that?" I nodded, "yes...why? He's my brother, I never expected to have the help on the outside, which I am thankful for now, but either way, I was going in alone. Now if you'll let me finish, we really need to take advantage of day light." I stopped and waited, seeing if he wanted to interrupt me again, he didn't so I trudged on.

"Alright, so the night they held us here before letting me and their goon go off on a manhunt for fucking drugs, we were placed near the gate they have set up. See luckily for us now, the shopping center was under construction before shit went down, so there is a huge fence surrounding it to which they electrofied. I hacked into it, and can shut it down quite easily once inside again. Also since my brother and I were placed outside the night before, I had my brother create a distraction while I gathered supplies at the closest Apple Store. I buried several bluetooth speakers around the area and just so happen to have connected them to a home pod in the store, as well as charge an iPod. I'm going to go in and wager for my brother back with a few tricks up my sleeve, once we're out, I will disable the electro on the fence and blast some music for attention. That problem should take care of itself, what I need ya'll to do is make sure our path is clear from there to the meet up spot. We'll meet at the Gulf Marina, this way we can break off into teams again when I get there. Use any means necessary to clear our path, but do it quietly, they have guys all over the place. Tal, that's where you come in, the shops around here are full of his men, catching people like us who think we're walking around the problem..."

I drew squares for shops around the area, "here are where the men are set up, take them out in this order...it will be easier, there are two guys in this one and that one, the rest have only one guy unless they are changing shift, which will be in two hours, so hurry up, they make radio calls when they do for check in. The Z's should walk in while my brother and I walk out, we will meet up with Tal at this shop, the last one, grab some supplies and meet you three at the Marina. Everybody clear and ready to go?" Columbus went to raise his hand, Wichita grabbed it and pulled it back down shaking her head, "no, we're good, lets go guys. You two be careful, Tal...come back in one piece." He tipped his hat to her and the gang took off in the direction I told them, so as not to get caught.

I walked back around to get in the car, ready to shut the door and head on when a hand stopped me from shutting it. I looked up into greyish green eyes, staring at me, with a look I wasn't quite sure of, and also wasn't sure a guy like Tallahassee could make. "What...?" He sighed and shook his head gently, "I don't know, but something tells me you really shouldn't go in there alone..." I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, still appreciative for them helping me, "look I killed the guy they sent me with, they know him and they will know you aren't him. So bad idea for you coming in with me, can't hide you in the car, I put a bomb in here...and I need you to clear that route for us, otherwise they will snipe us on our way out...just be safe, and if it gets too fucked then just go meet your friends. No one needs to die for us, I appreciate you helping this far, but I can do this...you don't know everything there is to know about us Eckert's...we're ruthless and we take back what is ours."

I shut the door and locked it, not needing him to prolong me anymore, I was somewhat honest, he didn't really know us, and I never told him everything...like how my brother and I can walk past an entire horde of Z's and they don't even bat an eye at us...I wasn't sure how they would take that news just yet, maybe seeing Murph would also be bad...he doesn't look so good these days..._Just keep it together awhile longer Sey, you just need to get Tommy back and then be on with your mission...this has to go right, everything has to ...now, go!_

I rushed forward and made it to the front gate, Z's all around the car, the guards up top opened it and I plus a few dead squeezed in. They took care to shoot them down before opening up the inner gate for me to pass through. I parked over by the Apple store, taking only seconds to run in and grab what I needed, then running around the other side of the car, remaining visible to the guards and grabbed the drugs. I walked slowly towards the main opening, the 'court' area of the mall, where the skeezeball himself was sitting, munching on more artery clogging foods. "Ah my dear angel, you have come back and it looks like you're bearing gifts...but where is Duke?" I smiled charmingly, "digested somewhere in Tennessee I believe, but I do have your package, where is my brother?" I saw a bruise on his face, and noticed the lack of men around me, _uh oh._ "We have a little problem there, another group happened to come thru here yesterday...figured I might send them your way in case you two failed...well they had other plans. Much to the issue of The Zeros, but never-the-less, we still have you." "What does that mean? They took him?" "We tried to bargain, seeing they had The Murphy, but they were greedy, so we may have lost your brother, but we still have you." _Thank god the guys got him, at least I can just worry about getting myself out of here. They must have gotten in contact with CZ and he let them know where we were, if they got here yesterday, they may have taken a boat already and went off...I need to contact CZ again and let him know I'm still here...the boat should have a radio, I just need a dish..._ "Well this makes things easier...hmm."

I held up his bundle of white powder and threw it to him, he held on to it, smiling. He was about to snap his fingers for his men to detain me, but I was a bit quicker than that, and pressed a little button in my pocket. A light lit up in the bottom of his package, blinking and beeping softly. "What the hell is this?" "Oh don't worry about that, not right now, let us first go on to your other problems. I've just disabled the power for the electrified fence, lucky you the Z's don't know that yet, and your men are still taking a few out here and there. However, I also have the magic button to open the front gate, doubt your men have enough bullets for that, secondly I have something they want and believe you, me they will break down the walls to get it. Thirdly that noise and light that is going on in that package is a bomb, to which I have the trigger for, not only that but I added secondary triggers to a few of the Z's outside, so in case I die, or if I don't, if one of your men shoots said Z, lets just say, boom!"

I sat down in one of his chairs, and crossed one leg over the other, "now, if you would please hand my weapons over, and let me walk out of here...well I might just tell you which Z's the secondary triggers are in, and drop this one on my way out...giving you time to prevent the blow up and to turn your power back on to the fence... so do we have a deal?" "Tell the guards up front to ceasefire on those dead bastards!" "Yes sir!" He snapped his fingers and one of his men brought in my weapons and dropped them at my feet. "Take your stuff and go, get the hell out of here, now before I toss this package and kill all of us anyway." I smiled sweetly and walked over to pick up my stuff. "Boy am I happy to see you...I'll be going now, enjoy." I turned and walked towards the door, dropping the fake trigger to the bomb, and secretly I pressed 'Play' on the device in my pocket, "how about a little rock and roll?" Loud music started booming out of the speakers I placed around the fence, the guards couldn't hold back the horde as they busted through the gates. I walked right out as they swarmed around me, ignoring me to get to the other living fuckers I left behind. "I guess I can think drugs for everything that happened today..." _Hopefully none of the others saw this, I sent them pretty far from here to avoid it actually..if they knew I was immune to the Z's, I don't know what they would do.._

End/Ch 2

A/N: I hope this is still going okay, I'm honestly not sure how long it will be, I just needed a break from the writers block I was having while re-writing my other fanfic, so if you're an original fan of that one, don't worry it is still coming, just needed a break.

If you're a fan of either one of these Zombie flickers then I hope I am doing justice enough, and that you are enjoying. This is a side project for me so it may end in a few chapters or I might carry it through most of Z- Nation seasons, I haven't decided yet, let me know how you guys are liking it in the comments. Ch 3 coming soon!


End file.
